Reagent container assemblies are used in automated analyzers for clinical analytics. In particular, a plurality of reagent containers have to be mechanically handled in such analyzers. For practical reasons, groups of reagent containers are already assembled during the production process into reagent container assemblies that can be collectively handled as a unit. For example, a reagent container assembly may comprise a group of particular reagent containers which have been filled with the reagents or auxiliary substances that are required for a predetermined analytical process. If it is intended to carry out the analytical process using an analyzer, then it is sufficient to only insert such a reagent container assembly into the analyzer instead of several individual reagent containers.